Down to the Sea
"Down to the Sea" is the first song heard in the film, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. The song begins with Jodi Benson as Ariel singing to her daughter, Melody, rejoicing over her birth, then Prince Eric joins in to encourage Ariel to hurry out as they are getting ready to head out to meet Ariel's father and all the creatures of the sea to share together in celebration the first child to be born of both worlds, the one on land and the one under the sea and the crew joins in giving the current status of the ship's situation. The song then transitions into the fish and sea creatures all spreading the word that Ariel is approach and Sebastian (portrayed by Samuel E. Wright) joins in. Then the merpeople join in singing as they approach the surface and then Ariel sings again this time explaining to infant Melody that this is her world, both the land and the sea and as Triton approach the merpeople and people on the land sing in rejoice. The song is words and music by Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher with credited performances by Chorus, Clancy Brown, Jodi Benson, Kay E. Kuter, Rob Paulsen, and Samuel E. Wright. Lyrics Ariel hums Ariel: You are my world my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You're my beautiful Melody Eric: Darling, We better be going Ariel: Look at her isn't she glowing? Eric: She looks divine, and you look exquisite, but look at the time Ariel: Couldn't be is it? Grimsby: The crew is awaiting your orders Various Ship's Crew: We're sailing away from the borders Steady boy steady Ahoy there, they're coming! Grimsby: Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming Ariel: Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore Various Ship's Crew and Ariel: Down to the sea we go Down to the world below A journey to bless A princess to be Under the sun, and under the sea Under the Sea Creatures: Ariel is coming (repeated very often) Sebastian: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean From sea to shining sea (Laughs) There is no hesitating Today we're celebrating Ariel's Melody Sebastian: Today when Triton's daughter Comes back here to the water We're gonna have a spree The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Ariel's Melody Under the Sea Creatures: Lad-da-di-da ( repeated very often ) Merpeople: Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be Together as one Under the sea... And under the sun... Ariel: This is your world my darling One world the land and sea My hope for you for always Is that your heart will part of me All at once by various: Down to the sea we go (Up from the sea) Down to the world we know Together we come Forever to be All together: Under one sun The land and the sea Note *The song was included on The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea's soundtrack, Songs from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea & More! in 2000. In 2013 it was included on the soundtrack compilation, The Little Mermaid Greatest Hits. Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Songs